<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>compassion, happiness, sincerity, friendship by bastardly_deeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445783">compassion, happiness, sincerity, friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardly_deeds/pseuds/bastardly_deeds'>bastardly_deeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IT fic: under 1K [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Language of Flowers, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardly_deeds/pseuds/bastardly_deeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea brings Maggie a bouquet, purely as a friendly gesture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggie Tozier/Andrea Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IT fic: under 1K [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>compassion, happiness, sincerity, friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt "Maggie Tozier/Andrea Uris + Language of Flowers &amp; Bloody Nose."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wonderful thing about Maggie Tozier is that she doesn't care. She doesn't care that Andrea is Jewish, which has limited her circle of friends in Derry. She doesn't care if her own clothes don't look like what a part-time receptionist should wear, or if her hair's too untamed to be stylish. She doesn't care what people think of her.</p>
<p>The frustrating thing about Maggie Tozier is also, not coincidentally, that she doesn't <i>care</i>. She hardly glances at the vase Andrea has brought: a bouquet of elderflower and meadowsweet with ferns and arborvitae for greenery.</p>
<p>"Oh, Andy," Maggie says. No one else calls her Andy. "This is nice. What's the occasion?"</p>
<p>"I just thought I'd come to see you, that's all," Andrea says. "I remembered it's your day off."</p>
<p>"Sick of Donald keeping you cooped up at home?" Maggie says. She likes Andrea's husband much less than Andrea herself. Not that she dislikes him, exactly, but he's a bit too staid to be good dinner company when the Toziers invite them over. Too slow to laugh. "I know you keep busy with your typing, but he could let you out for fresh air once in a while." There's a naturalist up the coast, some sort of researcher, who sends her tapes to transcribe. It brings in a little money. More importantly, though, it lets Andrea feel useful. Sometimes Stanley will join her when she's working and just listen. She likes that, too.</p>
<p>"I've been out walking quite a bit, as you can see," Andrea says, lifting the bouquet to eye level and trying not to seem like she's hiding behind it. "It finally feels like spring, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"Spring sure takes its time up here," Maggie agrees. She sniffs once, twice, and Andrea assumes she's trying to get a whiff of the flowers, but then there's a little dribble of blood running over her upper lip.</p>
<p>"Oh, Maggie!" Andrea says, setting the vase down on the porch with a little less care than it deserves. "I'm sure I have a tissue, hang on —"</p>
<p>"I've got my own," Maggie says, turning back toward the interior of the house. She doesn't invite Andrea in; she hasn't since the first time, assuming Andrea knows she's welcome. It still feels a little like trespassing to pick up the vase and follow her.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Andrea says. Maggie's in the kitchen, having opted for a paper towel over a tissue, though there isn't much blood at all. "Nothing's happened, has it?" She can't bring herself to make any accusations against Wentworth, who seems like a perfectly nice man, even if his sense of humor is a little sharper than Andrea is used to. (So is Maggie's, but it's different, between women. It always is.) She certainly can't <i>hope</i> for the kind of terrible revelation that would let Andrea step in and take Maggie away somewhere and feel that she was doing the right thing.</p>
<p>"Just me being an idiot," Maggie says. "I'm slightly anemic, that's what the doctor says. I just keep forgetting to take the damn iron pills." She nods at the bouquet, now safely on the countertop. "It's nice, very sophisticated, by the way. Like wedding flowers." Andrea opens her mouth and then closes it, not sure what to say. "In a good way," Maggie adds. "Not that I'd advise anyone to get married this time of year in Maine. There's still a chance of a hailstorm or something."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like them," Andrea says. She smiles. That's enough for her; it is. It has to be. It's not Maggie's fault that Andrea has so few friends or longs to cling too tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>